


Zeiry the Fairy

by Gamewizard2008



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Love, Magic, Shrinking, TINY - Freeform, girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5881510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamewizard2008/pseuds/Gamewizard2008
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mavis Vermillion has lived on Tenrou Island for six years with her best friend, Zeira. After the destruction of their hometown, all they have is each other. One day, Zeira trips and falls on a strange mushroom that shrinks her down to two inches tall. She must remain this way for 24 hours under Mavis's care. During this time, Zeira will realize how much Mavis truly means to her. (WARNING: Spoilers for <i>Fairy Tail Zero</i>.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zeiry the Fairy

**Well, I said I would be making this story, and whaddyou know! Welcome to the newest shrink story, once again taking place in _Fairy Tail_. This one features Mavis Vermillion and Zeira, the latter of which is today’s shrinkee! _WARNING: Spoilers for_ Fairy Tail Zero _. If you haven’t finished the manga, be forewarned when you arrive at the “One year later” mark._**

 ** _Zeiry the Fairy_**

The ocean around Tenrou Island was peaceful. The day was sunny and windy, light waves were brushing across the shore. High up within Tenrou’s peaks, the leaves rustled with a rhythm and movement that could draw one into slumber. Mavis Vermillion lay on the grass, her deep green eyes gazing at the leaves above. The sun poked through the leaves every few seconds as they swayed, hitting the 12-year-old’s eyes. Along with the hypnotic rhythm and movement, her eyes became heavy and sleepy. She enjoyed the tranquility of this island. It was a wonderful place to live. She felt so free. Just her and…

“Mavis?” The mage glanced up, seeing the upside-down girl standing over her. Zeira, her best friend, with narrowed purple eyes and raven-black hair in two pigtails, tied by orange bows. Her dress was orange, ending at her skin-tight black pants, which sunk into tall white boots. She was frowning reprovingly.

Mavis grinned. “Hi, Zeiry!”

“Mavis, we were supposed to go out and pick herbs. You wanted to try making potions, didn’t you?”

“Oh, what’s the rush, Zeiry? It’s a beautiful day! The herbs aren’t going anywhere. Just enjoy the breeze with me!” Mavis wiggled her toes happily. The wind was very chilly on her bare feet.

Zeira glanced a little upward and noticed. “You forgot to wear your shoes _again_?”

“They’re hard to remember.” Mavis spoke with a fake, mopey tone. “Everyone forgets things.”

“Yes, every day for the past six years.” Zeira rolled her eyes. “Mavis, you’re going to get blisters sooner or later, then you’ll have to get a walking stick.”

“I can’t help it, Zeira.” Mavis smiled. “I need my toes to be free. They would be so cramped and sweaty in there.” Mavis sat up and wiggled her toes. “Wouldn’t you, little guys?” She lied back down to look at upside-down Zeira. “You should try it, Zeira! You wouldn’t be so sour if you embraced nature the way I do.”

“I am not sour!!” Zeira blushed, stomping her feet angrily. “I just don’t wanna step on a sharp rock or get bit by a bug! …?” Almost coincidentally, Zeira noticed a little beetle crawl up on her left boot. She huffed and kicked it off with the heel of her right.

“Zeira, that was mean.” Mavis said with a reproving glare. “You wouldn’t like how that would feel if you were a bug.”

“Yeah, yeah, I read _The Curse of Habaraki_. Look, if you aren’t gonna look for herbs with me, I’ll do it myself.” Zeira walked away.

“Fine, I’ll join you in a minute.” Mavis sighed. “Lemme just finish resting my eyes…”

Zeira shook her head in disbelief as she continued walking. Even though Mavis was so vibrant and carefree, she was so lazy. You couldn’t count on her to stick to anything without drifting off into daydreams. Most of the time, it was Fairies she was thinking about. Little, bug-like, magical pixies that do who-knows-what. That’s why Mavis was sour about her squishing bugs, because she thought the Fairies might be friends with them. Not that there was anything that said Fairies don’t exist, it’s just Zeira gets annoyed when Mavis thinks about them so much. It was weird that no Fairies sprouted up out of thin air with Mavis dreaming about them—Mavis possessed Illusion Magic, and could create holographic illusions of anything, be it landscapes, animals, or an army of monsters. None of them could attack, but they sure scared off invaders.

However, Zeira loved her best friend, and could never become too tired with her. Mavis saved Zeira’s life six years ago. Growing up, Mavis was a slave in their guild, Red Lizard, and Zeira was the Master’s daughter. Zeira liked to throw juice on the floor and make Mavis clean it, she liked to order Mavis to shine her shoes, then kick the poor girl in the face for infecting her shoes. She liked to use Mavis for combat practice, making her stand in place while Zeira swung punches and kicks. Mavis never fought or argued back. But then Blue Skull attacked their guild six years ago. Everyone was killed. Zeira almost died, but then Mavis saved her life. They were the only survivors on Tenrou Island, so it was here they lived. Together.

But Zeira could never let go of everything she did to Mavis. She always felt so bad, every time she thought of it. She wondered if Mavis felt the same, internally hated Zeira for all the cruel treatment. Either way, none of them brought it up. Because they were friends now. All they had was each other. And Zeira would keep being friends until they could hopefully forget the past.

“WAAH!” Zeira tripped on an unseen force, and fell facefirst into a patch of mushrooms beside a tree. That’s what she got for being lost in thought while walking. Zeira coughed and helped herself up, trying to forcefully brush the pink, glittery powder off her face. Some got up her nose, maybe a little in her mouth. This would give Mavis a laugh when she finally decided to join. …Zeira felt woozy all of a sudden. Maybe this mushroom was some kind of drug. Zeira limped a few feet the opposite way, but sunk to her knees. The world was turning blurry, her head swayed softly like the leaves. She felt herself collapse, and the world go black.

. . . . .

_“Zeeeeeeeeiraaaaaaaaa.”_

Her vision returned to her. Zeira awakened. She was in a totally different location. Yellow trees, as thin and sharp as the grass of Tenrou, stood over her. Even higher beyond, the leaves of even bigger trees, as high as the heavens. Large rays of sunlight poked through the leaves, hitting Zeira’s form every few seconds.

_“Zeiraaaaaa! Where aaaaare yooooou?”_

Zeira felt the earth shaking, under the rhythm of footsteps. It was a girl’s voice, just like Mavis. Zeira ran and wandered through the giant grass, searching around. “MAVIS?”

The shaking was coming closer. Zeira ran into a mostly-barren field for a better view. Zeira saw her friend’s head rise over the grass in the distance. Zeira gaped at the sight. Mavis was causing the shaking. She was gigantic. No… the odd grass-trees, the more massive normal trees. …Zeira was tiny. Tiny enough to be eaten, stepped on, just like in _The Curse of Habaraki_. That young bully wizard who terrorized children with his magic, reduced to a helpless size by the odd magic lance. Zeira hoped she wouldn’t have to live his ordeals.

The shrunken girl knew it was in her best interest to get Mavis’s attention. She bolted forward through the grass, looking up—holy crap, Mavis was huge! Zeira could only run a short way, but Mavis had gotten to her in seconds by walking. Her friend stopped to look around. Mavis was the biggest creature Zeira’s ever seen. She could only see the bottom of Mavis’s pink dress—which looked and sloped like a mountain from this view, and her feet were hidden behind several more rows of grass. Zeira wanted to scream up at her, but the sight was so terrifying, looking at her best friend of such a gargantuan scale. This close to Mavis, Zeira remembered the bug crawling on her shoe not so long ago. Now Zeira knew what it was like from the opposite perspective-

 _“Zeiraaaaa!”_ Mavis stepped her left foot forward-

Zeira’s heart skipped a beat, she bolted away, and then tripped. A shadow flew over her, her pupils shrunk with horror as she looked up, and Mavis’s toes came into view—

Mavis kept walking casually, feeling grass beneath her feet with each step. “COME ON, Zeira! I know you can hear me!”

Zeira was stuck between the big toe and index toe on Mavis’s right foot, arms binded against her body. She shook and shook, but Zeira was stuck tight. There was unbearable pressure against her rib cage, Zeira was struggling to breathe, and she definitely couldn’t shout. She tried and tried to force out a blood-hurdling scream, but the pressure in this space was too strong, Mavis wasn’t hearing her. But come on, how can someone walk this long without feeling a bug between their toes?! Was Mavis’s feet so hardened from being bare for so long that they’ve lost such feeling? Or was Mavis used to average pieces of dirt getting stuck here and there. In that case, Zeira would really need a bath.

Squirming herself free or catching breath was even harder as her giantess friend was in motion. Mavis kept walking, each foot swung forward every quarter-second, like any average human, she walked forward—so such a minor detail was very noticeable in Zeira’s position. It was like an amusement park ride, the world continuously whipped like a blur, and the painful sensation in Zeira’s stomach wanted to make her barf. Her ears rang with the incredible volume of Mavis calling her name.

Mavis stopped walking when she arrived at a tall, rugged mound. With fearlessness in her deep green eyes, Mavis gripped the mound and climbed. Each foot stepped onto safe areas, and Zeira felt the pressure she was adding with each high step. _“WHOOA!”_ Mavis’s right foot slipped, Zeira’s heart almost stopped again, she was facing directly down as the foot was dangling. Hundreds of feet from her view, but 5 feet for Mavis. She heard the giantess sigh in relief and resume climbing.

Mavis made it to the top, standing on solid ground. She overlooked a steep hill, had a great view of much of the forest. But no sign of her friend. Mavis puffed her cheeks with anger and cried, “ZEIRA, WHERE ARE YOU!!! Come out come out COME OUT!!” She began stomping her feet like a pouting child.

Up- down- up- down- up- down- up- down, that was how the world looked from Zeira’s eyes now. The earth trembled endlessly under the two forces, Zeira was amazed that Mavis didn’t leave cracks. No, the reality was, Mavis didn’t feel a thing. She heard grass crunch, but each angry stomp felt so light and simple from her standpoint. Zeira completely understood the bugs’ world, how the world was constantly quaking under the average steps of human people.

Mavis stopped herself, relieved of her own stress. “Maybe she went back-” She stepped the right foot forward—“WAAAH!” her heel slipped on a slanted patch of soil, and immediately she went tumbling down the steep hill. Rolling haphazardly like a rock, through many bushes, getting leaves and twigs stuck to her dress and hair, when was it gonna end? Mavis came to a stop on her back on a flat ground, facing up at the sky. “Owww… I hope Zeira didn’t see that.”

That was drastically an understatement. Zeira was so dizzy, her brain might be upside-down. Mavis and her clumsy feet were the bane of any passenger. Not that Zeira was very coordinated herself—but Zeira was willing to look down every so often. Mavis got back up, lifting each foot up to rub the sole. “My feet hurt… oh?” She noticed she was close to a river. She smiled to herself, bypassing all that pain as she approached it. “Always smile for the Fairies!”

Zeira squirmed more frantically than ever—but Mavis’s feet were submerged. Zeira’s teeny-tiny lungs were overwhelmed by the dense liquid.

“Ahhhh…” Mavis felt the soreness flowing away. She stretched her toes, allowing the full feel of the current. “Refreshing on the soles… and the soul, too! Hmhm! I gotta tell Zeira that!” Mavis fell and lied on her back, raising her feet directly above as they shone wet in the sunlight. “Right, little toes? Hee hee!” She wiggled.

Mavis sat upright and rested her feet in the water again. She glanced left, and looked curiously at something: a tiny floating object, partly orange, black, with tannish spots. Mavis reached over and gently picked it up in her fingers. “Z…Zeira?”

Her tiny friend dangled limply from her hand. Her eyes were closed and she was soaked. Mavis gasped. “Zeira!!” She lay her friend on her palm, poking her stomach with her thumb and middle fingers. “Oh my God, Zeira! Don’t be dead, please!”

“Kuh, cuah, cough!” Zeira hacked water out of her lungs. Her arms and legs shifted as she sat up, opening her purple eyes weakly. “M…Mavis…” She saw that Mavis’s eyes were trembling. Zeira sported a weak smile. “Watch where you’re going… stupid.”

**At the library**

“-and then I almost drowned.” Zeira concluded, seated on Mavis’s hand while the latter sat on the couch. “So… thanks for saving me.” She spoke with her cool and casual frown.

“Zeira, I’m so sorry!” Mavis spoke with regret in her eyes. “I should’ve looked down, I had no idea you’d be right under my nose!”

“Relax, Mavis, I’m not dead!” Zeira shouted angrily. “Just look up a way to get me back to normal!”

“Okay, okay! …Hehe.” Mavis grinned and poked her tiny belly. “You sound like a little mouse.”

“MAVIS!!”

“Alright, gee!” Mavis set her friend on the table. Zeira watched as the giantess walked the plain that was the library floor, up the colossal cliff that was a bookshelf. The more Zeira saw from this perspective, the more she understood the bully’s thoughts from _The Curse of Habaraki_. The change of view was both amazing and terrifying. Mavis picked out a book and brought it back to plop on the table, bouncing Zeira with the force. It was a book on mushrooms. Mavis looked in the “P” section for pink mushrooms like Zeira described. “Aha! Pixie Powder Mushrooms!” Zeira climbed up on the book, viewing the upside-down (to her) picture of the familiar mushrooms. “Filled with a strange powder that causes people to shrink in dimensions for…” Mavis gasped with horror. “FOR THE REST OF THEIR LIVES?!”

“WHAT?!?” Zeira returned the look. Tiny for the rest of her life?…

“Just kidding!” Mavis grinned. “Only 24 hours. Then you’ll stretch back to normal in a second.”

“Sigh…” Zeira was so relieved. She fumed in anger, “Don’t scare me like that!”

“You should be scared.” Mavis smirked. “It says Pixie Powder Mushrooms caused the deaths of hundreds. Eaten by bugs, stamped on by people… Maybe even their own best friends.”

Zeira felt worry flow through her. She didn’t like when Mavis made those looks. Was she serious, or wasn’t she sometimes. “Well, maybe those people couldn’t get their attention in time.”

“True.” Mavis figured. “Or maybe those friends were just playing around and it… happened. You know, on accident.”

“Uhh-” Zeira was picked up in Mavis’s hand as the larger girl walked around to sit on the couch. She propped her feet on the table, one over the other.

“…Hm hm hm.” Mavis smiled and chuckled. “I just thought of something.”

Zeira looked up curiously. “What’s that?”

“Remember when we worked for Red Lizard, Zeiry? Your father was the Guild Master? And the two of you would always make me work and be mean to me?”

Zeira blushed. She felt she shrunk a little more. “Um… yes?”

“And your father took away my shoes and gave them to you. Remember that, Zeira?”

Zeira looked down with shame. Yeah… she remembered that day.

_Zeira ran home from school joyfully. She bypassed Mavis, who was glumly sweeping the ground outside the guild. “Hello, Zeira! How was school today?” Zeira’s father, Jezelf hugged her lovingly._

_“Boring! Everyone’s stupid but me!”_

_“That’s ‘cause you’re a little genius! Here… I got you some new shoes!”_

_“Ew, those are dirty! Are those Mavis’s shoes?!” She looked at the sweeping girl, whose face remained solemn and uncaring. “Gross-gross-gross!! What if I got germs from her?! Mavis, take your stinky feet and live in the mud with the pigs!!” She threw the shoes at Mavis’s head._

Zeira scratched her arm lightly. She was afraid to look at Mavis’s giant green eyes, which were slanted into a cold stare. “That hurt my feelings, Zeira… I never felt like wearing shoes after that…”

Zeira looked down again. Yes, she was Mavis’s bully in their childhood. And then Zeira was almost killed by Blue Skull. Mavis saved her life. Their family and friends were dead. They were best friends now. All they had was each other. But because of Zeira, Mavis decided to take up a barefoot lifestyle. Her feet grew more sore every day since then. Zeira always wondered if Mavis was concealing those feelings. Now Mavis was holding a tiny, helpless Zeira. She had the chance to get revenge. She could safely reveal her feelings and make Zeira a slave. Not that Zeira didn’t think she deserved it, but she was still ashamed, and afraid. What would Mavis do to her to make her suffer. “Mavis… I’m sorry.” Was all Zeira could say. “I’ve always felt bad for everything I did. If you wanna make me pay, can you please go easy on me?”

“If you hadn’t forced me to go barefoot that day…” Mavis began with a tone of anger. But then she grinned, and spoke more upbeat, “You would be dead by now!”

“?!” Zeira looked up in shock. What could that mean?

“If I were wearing shoes today, your tiny bones would’ve been squished like sticks! You got stuck between my toes and survived! And it’s all because you bullied me that day!”

“!!” It hit Zeira harder than, well, Mavis’s toes just now. That’s true… Zeira only survived because Mavis was barefoot. The story would be entirely different if her friend wore shoes or sandals. Zeira would be dead. Mavis would never realize. The whole realization was mind-blowing. Wow!

Mavis gave her tiny friend a grin. “Thank you for being mean to me, Zeiry!”

“. . . . . . Hahahahahahahaha! HAHAHAHAhahahahahahahaha!” Zeira felt herself cracking up. She held her chest in laughter. To think Zeira’s bullying six years ago would save her life now. Even if this whole accident was Zeira’s own fault, to think what tiny difference that made. It was just too funny, Zeira couldn’t stop laughing.

“Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!” It spread to Mavis as well, they laughed together. Zeira was squeaky in her ears, while Mavis was thundering to the tiny’s ears. But neither one bothered the other, because it was so funny! They laughed and laughed for a long time. A wonderful laughter that only two close friends could share. They were best friends, and this humor was so wonderful. They forgot everything else that happened today to warm their hearts with this love and happiness.

Eventually, their throats got sore, so they calmed down, but their mouths were still stretched. Zeira looked down and scratched her arm. “S-So… you’re not… mad about all those things I did to you?”

Mavis’s fingers clutched her as the larger mage lied on the couch, holding Zeira above her face. “Of course I’m not mad, Teeny Zeiry! You’re my friend, aren’t you?”

“W-Well. .” Zeira blushed, laughing nervously, “you’re kind of holding me above your mouth like you’re about to eat me.”

Mavis gave a big smile and licked her lips. “Now that you mention it, I am a little hungry. And you probably taste sour, but turn sugary after I begin chewing you. But I wouldn’t eat you, Zeiry! Because then I would be all alone.”

Zeira smiled, looking away with nervous, regretful eyes. “Yeah…”

“That reminds me…” Mavis sat up. “You thanked me for saving you… but it was my toes that found you to begin with!” She held Zeira beside her right foot. “Could you give them a hug and say ‘Thanks’?”

“Ewww, no!” Zeira squirmed silly, flapping her hands at the giant toes. “They still smell!”

“Come on, Zeira, stop being mean.” Mavis puffed her cheeks, tapping her big toe on Zeira.

“I’ll show you mean!” Zeira shook free and landed on the spot between the toes. She bent over the front and began scratching her fingers around the sole.

“Ha ha ha! HAHAHAHAHAHAhahahahahahahaha!” Mavis’s laughter roared across the air from Zeira’s perspective, but the tiny tickled ceaselessly. “St-Stop it, I’m sensitive, your nails are so tiny and pointy, HAHAHAHAHAhahahahahaha!”

“May the Tickle Gods show mercy on your sole!!” Zeira exclaimed.

“HAHAHAHA- Hey, I already used that joke- p-please stop! Ah ha hahahahahaha!” Mavis got up on the floor and shook her foot until Zeira fell off on the carpet. The tiny child helped herself up as Mavis brushed her foot against the floor, removing the tickles. “That was an unfair advantage, Zeiry!”

“Screw that crud, you’re a thousand times my size!!” Zeira screamed.

“I should stamp on you for using something so deadly as the Tickle Torture!!”

“Oh, yeah? Stamp on this first!” Zeira ran up to Mavis’s big toe and hugged it close. Her eyes were closed peacefully. “Thank you for finding me, Toe.”

Mavis stared down with her mouth in an ‘o’. She couldn’t find the words… Zeira was so adorably cute right now!! Zeira was so very teeny, her arms could only get around the tip of her toe. It was such an odd change of perspective. To think that Zeira, her former bully and best friend/sister would become so tiny next to Mavis. Mavis wanted to pinch her teeny cheeks, taste her sugary sourness… she never imagined that having a tiny best friend would look so cute. Mavis bent down and gently picked up Zeira in her fingers, pressing her to the tip of her nose. “They welcome you, Zeiry!”

And Zeira hugged back. To think how cruel she was to Mavis those years ago, a day would come when Mavis had power and size over Zeira, she would forget every mean thing Zeira did and want to love her like this. Mavis was so fun, so bubbly, so pure-hearted. Zeira felt wonderful around her. She felt… whole. This was starting to turn like _The Curse of Habaraki_. All the bully’s victims wanted revenge, tried to torture and stomp him, but then a very kind girl pushed those kids away, picked the bully up, and cared for him like a pet. That same girl was one of the bully’s targets, and although she was angry at him for doing what he did, the girl was kind to him when he was helpless. And that same girl would eventually change the bully’s ways, and help restore his normal size.

Mavis pulled Zeira away, showing her pearly grin. “Well, you have until morning tomorrow until you’re big again. We better make the best of this, Zeiry! What should we play first?”

Zeira frowned awkwardly. “To be honest, Mavis, I just wanna be kept safe until this wears off. And by ‘safe’, I mean not accidentally getting crushed in a game.”

“But Zeiry, it looks so fun to be tiny. In fact…” Mavis lightly clutched Zeira by the ribs in her thumb and index, “You kind of look like a Fairy.”

Zeira stared at her weirdly. “…Really?”

“I mean, you’re tiny as a bug, but you’re a human. The only thing missing is wings!”

“What are you going to do, glue fake wings on my back?”

“No. But I can make you fly!”

“Whaddyou—WAAAAAH!” Without warning, Mavis began running around the room, holding Zeira above and positioning her horizontally.

“Look, everyone, my Fairy Friend is following me!” Mavis cheered.

Zeira’s heart raced, she was hundreds of feet above the floor, having only to rely on Mavis’s swaying fingers to prevent her fall. The world moved quickly, wind pushed against her, and sunlight hit her face when Mavis ran outside. The way the girl was laughing and unfocused, she expected Mavis to trip, and that would be it for her. “M-Mavis, please stop! I’m scared! Mavis! Please stop! Please!”

Mavis chose to slow down and hold her friend in front of her quizzical face. “What’s wrong, Zeiry?”

“Look, Mavis,” Zeira gasped for breath, relieving her fear, “I know you’re just trying to have fun, but I’m really not in the right shape. Everything is… scary when you’re like this. So can I please just stay in a nice jar or something?”

“But, Zeira.” Mavis frowned sadly. “Bugs don’t belong in jars. They deserve to be free. Especially Fairies.”

“I’m not a Fairy and I’m not a bug!” Zeira flushed. “That’s why I prefer to be someplace safe from all of them!”

“You know what your problem is, you’re too squishy, Zeira.” Mavis wore a pouty scowl, poking Zeira’s chest.

“What are you talking about now?”

“Your muscles are so teeny-tiny that every little thing scares you!” Mavis became bubbly and pinched Zeira’s arms from either side.

“Of COURSE everything scares me, I’m 2 inches tall! Mavis, why are you treating this like no big deal, if you knew what things were like for me right now, you would be scared, too!”

“No I wouldn’t! Because I would be with my friend!”

“I thought I would be safe with my friend, too, but so far all you’re doing is scaring me!”

Mavis lightly set Zeira on the ground, towering over her with a hurtful frown that Zeira knew was fake. “If I’m scaring you, then I won’t hold you, anymore. Fine.” She turned around in anger, and her body was completely blocked by her giant mountain of golden hair.

“Mavis, I don’t wanna be left on the ground, either! Quit acting stupid!”

“I’m sorry, Zeira, but I can’t hear you when you’re so teeny. You’ll have to climb up higher.”

“Oh for God’s sake, JUST PICK ME UP, MAVIS!”

“Hmm, I wonder what Zeiry’s doing right now, probably making friends with a beetle.” Mavis thought aloud mockingly.

“Uuuuugh! _Can’t believe I have to…”_ Zeira stomped over to Mavis in anger, getting beneath the great wall of hair. Zeira had to climb a blade of grass to be able to reach a single strand of hair that was dangling lower than the rest. Zeira jumped and clutched this strand, holding it tight like a rope. Using what little strength her body possessed, Zeira began to climb Mavis’s hair. The gentle wind made it sway, as did Zeira’s weight, and the tiny girl was unwillingly blown inside of the golden curtain.

Zeira couldn’t see the top. It looked like an endless cluster of golden jungle vines. Zeira could barely see because Mavis’s hair was extremely reflective to the sunlight. Many areas were bright and shiny. Zeira wondered how a person could walk with this much hair. Still, she had to admit, Mavis’s hair was very pretty. To think she washes and brushes it all herself.

Without even realizing, Zeira had climbed up beside Mavis’s right ear. The journey was very arduous, Zeira’s little arms were tired. Mavis heard the panting of her tiny friend. “Mavis, I’m sorry for offending you.” Zeira decided to submit.

Mavis held her friend in front of her with a bubbly smile. “Oh, I’m not mad, Zeiry. I just wanted to know what my hair looked like in there!”

Zeira sighed with aggravation. “In my honest opinion, Mavis, your hair is very pretty. But if you don’t start cutting it, you’re going to end up like Rapunzel!”

“Well, it’s not like YOU ever want to help.”

Zeira felt a tug in her heart. She looked down regretfully. She only just realized… Mavis always asked her to help cut or braid her hair, the very same way she ties Zeira’s pigtails. Zeira felt more downtrodden than she had all day. “Zeiry, what’s wrong?” Mavis asked, noticing this look. “Did I… hurt your feelings?”

“N-No.” Zeira shook her head, still looking down.

“Zeira, you always make that look whenever I ask you to do things. You never cut my hair, you never cook with me, you never help me organize the library… Why do you always look that way when I ask you?”

Zeira held her head lower to hide her trembling purple eyes. She fought to hold back tears. Mavis saw the tiny droplets hit her palm. She put her index finger under Zeira to tilt her head up. Mavis gave an open, honest expression. “Please, tell me what’s wrong.”

Zeira tried to stop herself. She wanted to ease Mavis’s worry. But Zeira could never tell her the truth. If Mavis knew… Zeira’s terrible secret… it would break Mavis’s heart. Zeira, the only person she had, the only person she trusted… Zeira could never tell her. Zeira loved Mavis, loved seeing her happy, no matter how annoying she got. And if Zeira told her… Mavis would never be happy again. “I-I guess I’m still… just a bully inside.” Zeira choked.

“What do you mean, Zeira?”

“I make you do everything for me because I’m so lazy!” She sniffled, wiping her tears on the tip of Mavis’s finger. “I don’t know why, but I’m just not used to living like this! I was a spoiled girl, I admit it, I got everything handed to me, and even after these six years, I can’t abandon that side of me! I’m sorry for being a bad friend, Mavis, you’re all I have, so you don’t deserve to be treated this way!”

“Zeira, it’s okay.” Mavis hugged her little friend to her chest. “I don’t care if you’re like that. You’re my best friend, and I love you. Without you, I’d be all alone.”

Zeira sniffled harder at that statement, hugging the chest of Mavis’s dress. “I love you too, Mavis! I love you like a sister! I wouldn’t be alive if not for you, s-so I don’t want to leave you alone.” Every word was more painful to speak. Because Zeira’s words were a lie. No, not entirely, she loved Mavis, loved being with her, but her reasons for crying were a lie. Her reasons for why she couldn’t cook, brush Mavis’s hair, or help her organize. No matter how painful it was for Zeira, she would have to let Mavis believe these spoken reasons were the truth.

Mavis held her friend in front of her, giving a humorous smile. “Don’t be so upset about it, Zeira. I kind of… like this routine. Me not wearing shoes and doing stuff for you… it’s just like our days in Red Lizard. Except now we’re friends. And besides, you still play with me a lot. Playing Hide-and-Seek, playing catch with balls, and you running away from my animal illusions, hehe! Hey!” Mavis brightened up. “Why don’t we play some more, Zeiry? I promise I’ll go easy on you!”

Zeira sniffled once more and wiped the last tear, smiling at her giantess friend. “You’re right, Mavis. After all, Fairies don’t cry, right?”

Mavis gasped widely, with sparkling eyes that Zeira loved to see, full of imagination. “You mean…?”

“Hello, Mavis!” Zeira twirled happily. “I’m Zeiry the Fairy! Here to fill all your days with love and joy!”

“Hi, Zeiry the Fairy!” Mavis held her closer to her energetic wide eyes. “Are you here to play with me??”

“Of course, silly! I love to make boys and girls happy! But first, put me down on the ground. I want to cast a spell on your feet so they won’t get sores!”

“Okay, Zeiry the Fairy!” Mavis put her tiny friend beside her feet. Zeira danced to each one and tapped it with her finger. “Heeheeheeheeheehee!” Mavis wiggled her toes joyfully. “My footsies have Fairy Magic!”

“It’s the least I can do for them for not crushing me! Now what would you like to play, Little Girl?”

“Don’t call me ‘little.’” Mavis puffed. “I’ll beat you at Hide-and-Seek easy!”

“You can try if you want, but none hides from the Fairies!” Zeira perked. “We sense the goodness in your heart.”

“Then I’ll just act really angry until you find me!”

“Good luck!” Zeira closed her eyes and began counting, the earth shaking as Mavis ran away. “One… two… three… four…” When the shaking stopped, so did Zeira. Mavis didn’t need to go far; at least, she better not, to make it fair for the tiny. Zeira began to journey through miles of grass. It shouldn’t be too hard to find her. Mavis towered like a mountain, her glowing hair would give herself away. Either behind or above a tree, or a bush, Zeira could find her easy.

A monstrous growl hit her ears. Fear filled Zeira’s heart. She hesitantly looked up to her left. Then her heart almost stopped at the sight of the dog with giant, ravenous fangs. Zeira had no idea where it came from, but the dog had no care that she was a human: all he cared was that Zeira was tiny, and made a tasty-looking treat. “AAAAAHHH!” Zeira bolted the other direction, the dog chased, and Zeira barely dodged its snapping teeth with the beat of her heart. “YAAAH!”

A hawk swooped down, Zeira dodged left just in time. “AAAH!” A swarm of giant bees buzzed above, ready to stab Zeira with their stingers. Everything chased her, the dog, the hawk, the bees, some giant snakes, spiders as large as her tiny feet, why were all the animals out to get her? “MAVIS, HELP ME! MAVIS, PLEASE! HEEEEELP!”

Then Zeira tripped. She looked up, horrified when the dog’s teeth came down. She expected her heart to stop… but it didn’t. The teeth phased right through her. The bees’ stingers, the little spiders, the snakes, everything phased through her like nothing. The complete realization hit her, so Zeira fumed with anger. “MAAAAVIIIIIIIIS!”

She saw her friend come out from behind a tree, smiling. “Hehehe! Sorry, Zeiry!” Mavis walked toward her bubbly. “I couldn’t resist—WAAAH!” Mavis tripped, her mountain-size body fell toward Zeira.

 **“MAVIIIIIS!”** Zeira shut her eyes from death.

Mavis disappeared into nothing. Zeira opened her eyes, again feeling like her heart stopped. The real Mavis came out from a bush. “Hehehe! Twice, Zeira!”

Zeira felt herself redden with anger. “DON’T FREAKING DO THAT TO ME AGAIN!! Your illusions are real enough to give people heart attacks!! Honestly, I really thought I was gonna die!”

Mavis walked over and gently picked her up. “I’m sorry, Zeira. I just wanted to tease you a little bit. Hehe!” She giggled at the sight of Zeira’s tiny red face. “You’re so cute, I can’t stand it!”

“RAAAAAH!” Fury overcoming her, Zeira began to bite and tug Mavis’s fingers. “I’LL SHOW YOU CUTE, YOU GIANT LUG! Rrrrrrrr!”

Mavis felt no pain and she couldn’t feel threatened. Zeira was far too cute, especially when she acted like a teeny rabid mouse. After Zeira was finished showing her anger, she turned to Mavis and said, “And that’s what a Fairy does when she’s angry.”

Mavis began to crack up, and Zeira joined her friend in more joyous laughter. Mavis felt so overcome with joy, she fell on her back, shook her feet in the air, and pressed Zeira to her chest. The laughter didn’t last as long as before, but once it was finished, they were relieved. Mavis spread her arms to either side, leaving Zeira on her chest as they stared at the leaves above. Zeira sat up, seeing Mavis’s upturned feet in the distance. In this position, her friend looked like a great pink field, leading to the long twin hills that were her legs, to the mountains that were her feet. Being small certainly was scary, but with a friend like Mavis, it was fun as well. She never appreciated her dear friend more, and everything about Mavis from this perspective was an odd and lovely new experience.

A rumbling sound hit Zeira’s ears, and she giggled. The landscape that was Mavis’s body shook when she giggled as well, touching her tummy. “I’m hungry, Zeiry!”

“I hope you don’t expect ME to fill you up!” Zeira joked.

“Aw, can’t I taste you just a little? Pleeeease?”

“I’ll have to bathe for weeks to get your spit off!!”

“Fine, fine.” Mavis picked her friend up, and Zeira watched as her giant body shifted from field to mountain in seconds when she stood. “Now that I think about it, we were gonna find herbs for potions, weren’t we?”

“We can always do that tomorrow.” Zeira smiled. “Let’s just look for fruit. May I join you?”

Mavis gave her bubbly smile. “Can I trust my Guardian Fairy to ensure a safe, fun fruit search?”

“Your Fairy Zeiry grants you good luck.” Zeira touched Mavis’s nose with her tiny finger.

“Thank you, Zeiry Fairy!” Mavis put Zeira partway under her dress, so only her upper half stuck up from the collar. Zeira had a perfect view of the forest as the mobile mountain that was Mavis walked.

Mavis climbed trees, skipped through the river, and happily hopped off of rocks on her journey to collect fruit. Zeira felt delight when her giantess friend began humming, and being just under her throat, Zeira could almost feel the vibrations. When Mavis’s feet got tired, she sat on a cliffside that overlooked the endless ocean, the giantess carefreely swinging her feet over the thousand-foot drop below. They wondered what was out there for a time, they had never gone beyond Tenrou’s shores, the outside world was completely foreign to them. If they had a boat, they could easily set sail. Mavis would love to see what’s out there, and Zeira would want to join her. The sun set beyond the horizon, so the girls knew it was time to head back.

Mavis cut an apple and banana into tiny bits so Zeira could eat, and cooked the rest of the fruit into a bowl of soup for herself. Both of them felt too tired to do anything else, so after their meal, they agreed to take a bath and go to bed. Of course, Zeira might have misunderstood that first part.

Zeira heard Mavis start the water in the bathroom, so she assumed her golden-haired friend would be bathing first. But then Mavis returned to take Zeira into the bathroom with her. She set Zeira on the side of the tub. It was filled nearly to the top. A vast, steaming lake from Zeira’s perspective. The mist felt stronger at her size, it was making her sweat. “Um… Mavis? What is this?”

“It’s bath time, Zeiry!” her giant friend replied with a bubbly grin.

Zeira felt her heart skip a beat. She smiled very awkwardly and slowly turned up to Mavis. “O-ho-kaaay, I would expect you to want to give _me_ a bath, but this tub is a little oversized, and Lord knows I’m not washing you-”

But when Zeira fully turned around, she stared struck with horror when Mavis’s dress fell to the floor. Immediately, the tiny shut her eyes and turned away. “Of course not, Zeiry! We’re going to take a bath together!”

“WHOOOOAAA-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa.” Zeira frantically shook her head and hands, turning around at Mavis without opening her eyes. “Mavis, don’t you think, for the tiniest bit, that this is really, really, really… weird?”

“What’s so weird about it?” Mavis asked with her bubbly smile. She found Zeira’s current expression silly. “We’ve been living together for six years. We’re so used to each other, so why shouldn’t we bathe together?”

“Because it… I dunno, it’s just weird!” Zeira spoke with as much honesty as she could. “Even sisters don’t bathe together, there’s a privacy limit!”

“Come on, Zeiry. Just this once? Please? I mean, I’d have to keep you with me so you wouldn’t get eaten by a bug, anyway. So instead of one of us bathing at a time, it would go a lot faster to do it together.”

Zeira blushed and looked down. She wanted to argue, but the longer they drew this out, Mavis was gonna casually stand there with only her gigantic curtain of hair to cover herself. “Fine.” Zeira submitted. “But don’t look.” Mavis smiled and put a hand over her eyes. Zeira took off her boots, the braids on her pigtails, and her clothes. She covered her chest and bent her legs together, hoping to at least hide herself as much as she could. “Ready.”

Mavis scooped the tiny clothes onto her finger and put them on the sink table. Zeira flushed greater when Mavis’s thumb and index picked her up. Zeira’s eyes closed, she heard her friend’s feet step into the tub and make waves. She felt herself descending as Mavis sat down gently. Then Mavis’s fingers placed her down, and released her on a soft, warm ground. She opened her eyes, looking upward to see the underside of Mavis’s neck and chin. She was lain on her friend’s bare chest.

As Mavis took a deep breath, then released the gentle sigh, Zeira felt her chest shift up and down slightly. “See, Zeira… this isn’t so bad.” The steaming water touched Mavis’s very soul. Her eyes closed, her mind was allowed to wander freely. “Just lay down… and relax.”

Mavis was submerged low enough for the water to reach partway up Zeira’s body, but her size absorbed the heat much quicker. Zeira couldn’t find herself relaxing. She was at least thankful Mavis’s long golden bangs were covering her private parts. Zeira wondered how such gigantic hair could fit in this tub, it would take forever to wash and dry it all. Oh well, that was the least of her concerns. Zeira positioned her limbs awkwardly; she couldn’t let herself lay back and relax like her friend. She couldn’t understand why Mavis was being so casual about this. Both of them were bare, her best friend was tiny and lain on her chest. Zeira thought this went beyond the privacy limit, no matter how Mavis phrased it. “Mavis, I… Th-This is just too weird for me.” she admitted. “You’re my best friend, and I love you like a sister, but… Isn’t this a little too personal?”

Zeira couldn’t see from her view, but Mavis frowned. “Maybe it is, Zeira… but we’ve been together for so long… I think of you more than just a friend and a sister.”

Zeira felt herself redden completely. Her heart raced with fear and anxiety. This had become way worse than awkward. She turned on all fours and spoke, “M-Mavis, are you saying you. .”

“Hm hm, of course not, silly!” Mavis laughed, as if reading her thoughts. Zeira bounced when her friend’s chest puffed at those chuckles. “But, can I… tell you a secret, Zeiry? It’s a thought I hold really close to my heart…”

Zeira felt her anxiety flow away and replace with guilt. While still on all fours, she faced down at the floor that was Mavis’s chest. Beyond this floor was her heart. Zeira was literally close to her heart. “…Of course.” she replied simply.

“I’ve always dreamed of a place… where people can come to. Can have fun and party. A place where people and families can come to and be more than… friends or families. A place where those people… can and would do everything together. Bathe together… sleep together… and it never feels weird, because they’re so close with each other. Boys, girls, moms, dads… a place where all of those people feel connected. Each of them has a special place in each other’s hearts.”

Zeira rolled back on her back to get more comfortable. She was confused. “I don’t understand what you mean.”

Mavis placed her giant fingers over her tiny friend. She flushed once more over how awkward this was. “Well, like you and me, Zeira. Our guild was destroyed, but you and me never felt alone or homeless, because…because we had each other. We’re so close and… so comfortable with each other that we can do this. I want a lot of people to feel this way. Not to get so literal about this, but I want a lot of people to keep those people close to their hearts. I dream about a place where it’s never about one person, or even a few. Because every person there is connected to one heart. They laugh together… they laugh at each other… they get angry at each other… they get in fights… then they cry. But no matter how terrible they fight, no matter how many tears they spill, the bond that connects them will draw them back. Because in the very center of their hearts… they love each other.”

Mavis moved her hand so that her palm was pressing Zeira to her chest. Although Zeira didn’t feel the same, she could feel the passion in Mavis’s voice. This was a very deep and personal thought of hers. “That’s why… if one friend was fighting an enemy, their allies would help him. If one friend was shrunk tiny and helpless, the others would pick her up and guard her with their life. If one friend’s leg was chopped off, the others wouldn’t rest until he was treated. If one friend were killed… the others would remember her forever. They would keep her alive inside their hearts and memories, for the rest of their lives.”

Zeira smiled softly. She understood what Mavis was saying. She no longer felt odd in her current position. Her own mind was easing. She could feel the soft beat of Mavis’s heart. “Mavis… you have a powerful imagination, and an enormous heart…” Zeira was bumped up and down when Mavis chuckled, “but a place like that… I can’t imagine that existing. A place where everyone could do what we’re doing, so casually. That kind of place… could only exist in fairytales.”

Mavis’s eyes shot more open, with a smile. Zeira immediately recounted her words, and almost regretted saying that. “That’s an interesting point, Zeira… would Fairies have tails?”

“WHAT?!” Zeira exclaimed. “That’s not what I meant, I mean like fictional children’s stories!”

“Zeira, I believe that Fairies exist.” Mavis stated with her sure smile. “I don’t know how, where, or what they would look like… but I believe they exist. And I believe a place like this could become real. I believe what we’re doing now… is only a small example of the fun and silly situations those people could get in. If that place isn’t real, I’ll make it real. If Fairies don’t exist… one way or another, I’ll rewrite that fact.”

Zeira felt very warm… but the bathtub had nothing to do with it. Mavis’s heart… so full of passion, and the warmest thoughts any girl could have. She could feel Mavis’s thoughts. They were the warmest thing in the world. “Mavis… I don’t know if I could help you with that… but can you promise me something?”

“Of course, Zeira.”

“Can you promise me that… you won’t let your thoughts be just thoughts? Your Illusion Magic is great, but they’re still just illusions. Can you promise me… that you’ll make your thoughts real someday?”

Mavis’s chest began shifting sideways as the girl sat up. Zeira was safely on her palm as Mavis held her before her smiling face. “I will, Zeira. As long as you promise to be with me when I do. No matter if you’re big or small… I want my little fairy to see the Fairies with me.”

Zeira closed her eyes solemnly. She would respond to her friend with the truth. “I will, Mavis. I’ll always be with you. I’ll be with you when you find the Fairies… when you find this place… and I’ll be with you for much more.”

Mavis pressed Zeira to her nose. Zeira hugged it lovingly. She could understand everything Mavis was saying. Because she, Zeira… she did feel that bond with her. She was so close with Mavis, she felt she was part of her. …Zeira still felt a tinge of regret. The closer she and Mavis grew, the more Zeira felt this pain in her heart. “Well, we should probably start washing, right?”

Zeira came out of her thoughts, turning red again. “Oh… y-yeah, I guess we should. May I wash your feet?”

“He he he!” Mavis’s heart turned sunny at the fact she asked that. Zeira expected such a reaction, but had no qualms. “Of course you can, Zeiry!”

As awkward as it was, the rest of their bath was great. Zeira felt extra squeaky clean with all that giant soap, and she needed the rinsing after rubbing Mavis’s soles to perfect cleanliness. She honestly felt delight in the activity. As strange as it sounded, she never felt more appreciation for Mavis’s bare feet. Not only did they save her life today, but her feet were a symbol of Mavis’s free spirit. A kind of free and imaginative soul like Mavis could do anything and everything she wanted to. And she loved to hear Mavis giggle when Zeira’s scrubbing tickled her. She couldn’t ask for a greater friend. She loved sharing a place in Mavis’s heart.

After they were clean and dry, Mavis was clothed in her pink nightgown. Since Zeira was still so small, she had to wear her shirt and pants to bed. Mavis held Zeira as she climbed under the covers. And what better place for Zeira to sleep than under Mavis’s neck, with the top of her gown serving as the warmest blanket ever. “I guess you’ll be big tomorrow.” Mavis spoke sadly. “I’m gonna miss my Zeiry Fairy.”

“Well, if it’s that heartbreaking, I could touch those mushrooms and shrink again.”

“Nah.” Mavis smiled. “I might lose control and eat you eventually. But when you get big, let’s play together even more!”

“Hmhm. Of course. Good night, Mavis.”

“Good night, Zeira.”

The sound of Mavis’s snores, and the puffing of her chest, drew Zeira into slumber. This was the best day of her life, and she knew Mavis felt the same. It was all true. She would be with her friend forever. Of course, one day, Mavis would learn the truth. Zeira knew it would break her heart if she did. That’s why… Zeira would wait for the right moment. The moment when Mavis’s dream could be realized. The moment when neither of them could feel regret. Because Zeira was telling the truth. One way or another, she and Mavis would be together. Forever.

Mavis felt sunlight touch her closed eyes. She awoke to the morning gleam. Her blanket was ruffled. Sleepily, she felt under her neck for Zeira. …She wasn’t there. Mavis hoped she didn’t accidentally squish her. But then Mavis smelled something from the kitchen. With a smile of delight, Mavis got out of bed and walked there. Zeira stood before the oven in bare feet, holding a frying pan above the stove. She turned to Mavis with a smile. “Good morning, Mavis. I’m cooking you breakfast.”

Mavis was too tired to react over Zeira’s restored size. She assumed Zeira climbed out of her gown just before the powder wore off. Mavis looked down. “Zeira… where’s your shoes?”

“Oh.” Zeira chuckled. “I thought about going barefoot today! It feels great!” She stretched her toes.

“Hmhmhm! I know, right?” Mavis grinned. The green-eyed mage enjoyed the breakfast Zeira cooked for her. Because, for reasons she didn’t say, it would be the last time Zeira did so. Mavis didn’t mind, though. As long as she still had a friend to play with.

**One year later…**

Things took a wild turn one year later. Three explorers came to their island, Precht Gaebolg, Warrod Sequen, and Yury Dreyar. They took the girls on an adventure to Magnolia, where Mavis saved the town from Blue Skull using her incredible new magic. But by using Fairy Law, Mavis was now locked in Age Stasis: she could no longer age, however her mind could still mature.

“Mavis… there’s something I need to tell you.” Yury told her with concern. It wasn’t too long ago beforehand, that Mavis saved this man from a terrible fate. “Could you take me to where Zeira is?”

“Of course!”

Mavis looked around, with Yury following. “Zeeeeiraaaaaaa? Where are you?” They wandered into a forest area. Zeira was hiding behind a tree, looking down shyly. Zeira was very shy around strangers. The entirety of their adventure, she didn’t interact with these men much, if at all. …No, the truth was… “Zeira, there you are! Come on out, we have to celebrate!”

Mavis saw her. Zeira sighed to herself and approached Mavis with a calm smile. “Is Zeira here, Mavis?” Yury asked.

“Of course, silly, she’s right here! Zeira, quit being shy, we saved the town, so all of us should go-”

“Mavis, I cannot hear or see Zeira.”

Mavis froze. She stared with utmost shock at the girl who stood a few feet from her. Zeira was looking down solemnly.

“Not just me, but Warrod and Precht… none of us can see her.” Yury continued. “When we first met you, we assumed she was an imaginary friend of yours. But after seeing your power, and the way you talk to her… you seem to think she’s actually real. I think…” Yury spoke regretfully. “I think you might be seeing her… with your Illusion Magic. I don’t actually understand it, since we could see all your other illusions, but..”

Yury stopped himself. Mavis’s frozen look, her eyes and mouth hanging open as she stared at nothing… told him everything. “…I think you need some time alone.” So Yury walked away.

“…Zeira…” Mavis didn’t look away or blink from her friend. There was no look of denial on Zeira’s face. “Is it true?”

“…Yes.” Zeira closed her eyes. “The real Zeira… died seven years ago, when Blue Skull attacked you. You saved her after she was crushed, but it was too late. You were in so much turmoil after she ‘fell asleep’… that you created me. Created an identical Zeira that could be your friend, using your Illusion Magic. But you had no idea, I was created on accident, that’s why no one else can see me. I’m just… another illusion.”

“No…” Mavis shook her head. Tears were building up, but she forced herself not to blink. “No, it’s not true. You are real! W-We played so many games! You held the cards, a-and the ball, and the books!”

“Those were all imaginary, too.” Zeira smiled from the memories. “You created all those things for me to hold. Almost everything we did… Even the shrinking experience.”

“No, that was real, too!” Mavis shouted insistently. “You were stuck between my toes, you pretended to be a fairy, all because you got shrunk by a Pixie Powder Mushroom!”

“There’s no such thing as a Pixie Powder Mushroom.” Mavis gasped at this. “Me touching that thing, you reading the book, even that little beetle on my shoe, it was all your creation. You subconsciously imagined that whole scenario happening, so I lived it out for you. Both of us had so much fun that day, especially me. That’s why I… felt so terrible back then. I wanted to be a good friend and tell you the truth. I wanted to tell you why I couldn’t physically braid your hair, cook you food; even that dirt on your feet was imaginary. But we were having so much fun, and you were so happy… that I just couldn’t.”

Mavis began sniffling. She looked down at her feet, and remembered perfectly, the shrunken Zeira between her toes. The scenario was so funny and so memorable, Zeira was so tiny and cute, they bonded so wonderfully. Her feet were now wet with tears. Mavis looked up and spoke with a choked voice. “Zeira, please…please tell me this is all a joke. Please tell me Yury’s just being crazy…”

“It isn’t.” Zeira shook her head. “And you have to accept that I’m not real. You might have won today, but keeping my projection going is draining your power. After you accept what I am, I can fade away-”

“NO!!” Mavis threw her arms around her. She hugged her close, like a real, solid person. “You are real! You’ve always been real! You’re my friend… My best friend forever. We played together, and bathed together, a-and learned magic together. . .” Her voice became more cracked. “And now you’re telling me. . . I’ve been alone all this time? I did everything myself? Sniff. If you go away, I’ll just create you all over again!” she yelled promisingly. “I’ll make you again, and we’ll keep playing, and going on adventures together!”

“It won’t work that way. Because now you know what I really am. And deep down, your heart will know… this is where we belong.”

_“Please don’t leave me, Zeira. Please.”_

“I _won’t_ leave you, Mavis.” Zeira hugged her. “Because I’m a part of you. The difference between me and your other illusions… is that I was created from your heart. From your love. Your love for the real Zeira. And every moment we spent together… I think I’m more than just your thoughts. I think I’m Zeira’s spirit… watching over you. So you were never alone. At least… that’s what I’d like to think.”

“But if you leave, I _will_ be all alone. I’ll feel so lost without you.”

“No, you won’t, Mavis. You don’t need me, anymore. You have other friends, now. Yury, Precht, and Warrod… and together, you’ll make even more friends.”

“But I won’t be the same.”

“You’re right. Because you’ll be even stronger. You’ll be able to move forward with confidence. So Mavis… let me return to your heart. Let me become… your fairy.”

Zeira glowed with a golden light that glinted off Mavis’s tears. Her friend shrunk to a little light before her face. The light cleared: Zeira was now tiny, with a pair of beautiful, glittering wings. “Zeira…” Mavis gently held her friend to her face. “You really are my… fairy.”

“Yes…” Zeira hugged her friend’s giant face. “And I’ll never leave your heart.”

Mavis sniffled once more, and the tears had stopped. She hugged the tiny fairy to her chest. Zeira basked in her friend’s love. Her warmth. They were the same love. The same heart. Zeira glowed, and sunk into Mavis’s chest. She was finally returning home. To the pure and endless ocean that was Mavis’s heart.

The longer Yury watched the display from afar, he didn’t know what to think. Mavis looked so upset, but she was talking to no one. _“Take care of her for me.”_

Yury gasped. A gentle ringing, a voice from nowhere. “Z…Zeira?”

 _“All of you… help Mavis realize her dream.”_ Precht and Warrod heard the voice, too. _“Help her find the Fairies.”_

Mavis felt wonderful. After seven years, though she didn’t realize it, a tremendous piece of her heart was missing, but no longer. She felt whole again. She felt so powerful. So invincible. Because inside her heart… was a fairy. She had finally found a fairy. …Now, she would find more. She would hold her promise to Zeira. She wanted to share this beauty and happiness with more people, for many years. She wanted more people to play games together, go on adventures, get in silly predicaments like that shrinking event, bathe together, and live together, the same way that she and Zeira did. Except now, it wouldn’t be an illusion. The fantasy would become real.

Thus, the Fairies were born.


End file.
